


DI Lestrade and the Harpoon Man

by Kathee_HDS



Series: 221B Words [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19347070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathee_HDS/pseuds/Kathee_HDS
Summary: Lestrade's your man when a freak covered in blood roams the streets. Pre-Hound of the Baskervilles.





	DI Lestrade and the Harpoon Man

His phone beeped. Stretching in his chair, Lestrade checked the new MMS: "Jealous Sister. Harpoon. SH." and a photo of some body with the same wounds as the latest corpse they'd gotten. Sherlock had done it again. Lestrade dropped the phone over the desk, and started writing a report and filling in all the forms.

While he was half-way through the paperwork, his desk phone distracted him. Some man drenched in blood carrying a weird weapon had been seen trying to stop a cab. "He was tall, and covered in blood!" Explained a crazed witness "But no cabs would take him, so he took the tube." Lestrade thanked the girl and hung the phone. Would he ever get a single, paceful day? Not with his luck. He put some newbie to track the madman, and continued filling the paperwork.

Not even five minutes later, the office was a cacophony of buzzing phones. Apparently, all of them were concerned citizens freaked over "a blood-covered psycho carrying a spear". It seemed like he wouldn't be able to wrap this case today. Then, a new mail appeared on his screen. "Mycroft" whispered Lestrade, smiling, and opened it to find a photo attatched.

Sherlock, drenched in blood, harpoon in hand, strolling through London. "Of course it had to be you", he thought. "My lover's brother".

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Ffnet Feb 7th, 2012.  
> Back then we still used MMS. Wow.  
> Also I was young and inexperienced, bear with me.


End file.
